Chaqueta
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Esta vez, no había un paraguas, solo una húmeda chaqueta sobre su cabeza. /—Te estabas mojando.


Sus brazos se abrazaban a sí misma, intentándose poder confortarse, disminuir el dolor que su corazón recibió. Pero luego de minutos, no podía. Las lágrimas se seguían deslizando por sus mejillas, ella gimoteaba con agonía.

No quería, no quería.

Pero el dolor que su pecho sentía, era más fuerte que ella.

La lluvia solo podía empeorar su situación porque recordaba a Adrien y el gesto de que le entregó su paraguas; pero Adrien no vendrá. Era un hecho irrefutable. Estaba con Kagami, besándola.

Y eso fue todo para que sintiera que era su fin. Para que huyera de esa imagen que seguía en su cabeza.

La tormenta empeoraba cada segundo y Marinette se encontraba en el medio del parque, quieta, sin poder dar un paso más, empapándose, teniendo una tormenta en sus ojos, una tormenta en su corazón, en su cabeza. ¡Quería que pare! Hasta que de pronto la lluvia se detuvo.

No.

Se dio cuenta, no lo había hecho. Pero ya no se estaba mojando. Un recuerdo fugaz le hizo creer que al levantar la mirada, él, Adrien estaría entregándole su paraguas. En un gesto cortes y que conquisto su corazón.

Pero, no.

Él no estaba con ella. Él estaba con Kagami.

No era un paraguas lo que se posó en su cabeza, sino una húmeda chaqueta y unos ojos azules claros se posaron en los de ella. (El verde se perdió en su memoria)

—Te estabas mojando —su voz es tranquila. Era Luka.

Marinette bajó la cabeza y no dijo nada, se abrazó a sí misma, intentando mantener un calor que se había esfumado en la lluvia fría, esa que mojo sus prendas y la hacían estremecerse. Luka la miró tristemente, la canción que tocaba el corazón de la chica, era amargo y melancólico. Muy triste.

—¿Que paso? —preguntó, su voz era baja.

Ella no quería hablar, pero a la vez quería expresar todo lo que la aquejaba.

—A-Adrien —musitó entrecortadamente, un ahogado llanto se había formado en su garganta— S-se estaba besando con Kagami —continuó, las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas y se perdían junto a la lluvia— ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Yo le ayude a conseguir eso, yo... soy una tonta. ¿Qué hago? ¡Ya no sé qué hacer!

Las manos mojadas de Marinette se posaron en sus cabellos en el mismo estado, revolviéndolos en señal de frustración.

—Deja de escuchar esa canción —repuso— No la escuches más.

Marinette lo miró, vio en sus ojos que le rogaba que olvide, se rinda con Adrien.

—Te deprime —continuó— Y yo lo único que pido para ti, es que seas feliz.

Marinette tenía los ojos humedecidos y no era por la lluvia que brotaba del cielo. Era la lluvia que nacía de sus ojos, esa que no podía detener por más que intentara.

—¿Podrías escuchar mi canción? —Preguntó— Está sonando por ti.

Al decir eso, enseguida Marinette sintió como unos brazos la rodearon, la chaqueta se apoyaba sobre su cabeza, como una capucha y su cara fue a parar en el pecho de Luka. Ella escuchó, el sonido de la lluvia, pero principalmente el de su corazón.

—Mi corazón está latiendo por ti —confesó, su mentón estaba sobre su hombro— Por favor... escúchalo.

Ella cerró los ojos y escuchó con más fuerza, su pecho latir, el sonido pausado pero rítmico. Escuchó sus dulces palabras que la tranquilizaban en su oído y el propio llanto que realizaba por la tristeza que la inundaba, al saber que lo de Adrien había terminado sin haber iniciado.

Porque era el fin, sin inicio. Y ella misma había causado eso.

Escuchó la lluvia que golpeteaba el suelo y el latido del corazón de Luka que se aceleraba a cada segundo. Podía estar mojada, fría, pero en sus brazos se sentía increíblemente cálida.

—Eres increíble —dijo el muchacho— Él, es un ciego por no verlo—espetó—Por no ver, lo que yo veo cada vez que te miro.

Marinette poso sus manos en su espalda, fue un acción lenta, pero cuando lo hizo, se sintió mejor, mucho mejor. Sus manos lo apretujaron con fuerza, necesitaba aferrarse y eso hizo, sus manos agarrando su prenda blanca empapada con sus manos.

Y lloró hasta que no pudo más.

—Marinette... —llamó cuando el sollozó se apaciguó, ella levantó su cristalizada mirada hacia sus ojos— Te estoy viendo, siempre te veo, tan solo mírame... —expresó, sus manos rodeando los dos costados de su cara. Sus miradas a tan solo centímetros.

Esa noche de lluvia, en donde parecía que nunca iba a parar. Marinette se ahogó, se sumergió en su azul mirada mientras oía su canción, hecha, únicamente para ella.


End file.
